On My Own
by Nao.Nobody
Summary: Sasuke qui est parti battre son frère réalise qu'il n'a été qu'un égoïste.


__Hello Everyone !

Voilà ma fic que je reposte sur ce compte, comme dit sur mon profil. En plus de la coupure internet, j'ai du changer d'ordi, donc avec OMO II, il n'y aura que ceci pour l'instant. Dès que je finis un des OS que j'ai commencé, je le poste illico ! J'ai le temps, de toute façon. Si celui-ci vous plaît, donnez-moi des idées de chanson, si vous voulez. J'écris aussi sur du Harry Potter et du Glee, et je pense à me lancer sur du Pandora Hearts. Tous les couples m'intéressent, aussi bien les hétéros que les homos. C'est pas le sexe qui compte, c'est la façon de penser de la personne. En parlant de ça, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais une sublime fic, qui a disparu. Snif. Bref...

**Disclaimer : **Ni Sas'ke, ni Nar'to, ne m'appartiennent. C'est vraiment dommage, on a une chambre de libre à la maison, et plein de ramen dans le garage.

* * *

><p><em>I walk alone<em>_  
>Think of home<em>_  
>Memories of long ago<em>_  
>No one knows I lost my soul long ago<em>

Depuis deux ans déjà.  
>Deux ans que j'ai déserté.<br>Deux ans que je les ai abandonnés.  
>Pour moi.<br>Pour assouvir mon propre désir.

_Lied too much__  
>He said that he's had enough<em>_  
>Am I too much<em>_  
>He said that he's had enough<em>

J'ai passé ma vie à leur mentir.  
>A les manipuler.<br>Sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais.  
>Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi je suis parti.<br>Tant mieux.  
>Je n'aurai pas pu leur expliquer.<br>_  
>Standing on my own<em>_  
>Remembering the one I left at home<em>_  
>Forget about the life I used to know<em>_  
>Forget about the one I left at home<em>

Depuis une semaine je marche.  
>Sans but.<br>Je l'ai assouvi, mon désir.  
>Je n'ose même pas rentrer.<br>Je marche juste.  
>En pensant à eux.<br>En pensant à Lui.

_I need to run far away__  
>Can't go back to that place<em>_  
>Like he told me<em>_  
>I'm just a big disgrace<em>

Le ciel se couvre.  
>Je me rappelle le soir où je suis parti.<br>Il m'attendait aux portes du village.  
>Prêt à tout pour me convaincre.<br>La pluie commence doucement à tomber.  
>Ma vue se brouille.<br>Serait-il possible que je pleure ?

_Lied too much__  
>He said that he's had enough<em>_  
>Am I too much<em>_  
>He said that he's had enough<em>

Je continue de marcher.  
>Je trébuche contre une branche à terre.<br>Je suis à plat ventre, sans la moindre once de force.

_Standing on my own__  
>Remembering the one I left at home<em>_  
>Forget about the life I used to know<em>_  
>Forget about the one I left at home<em>_  
>So now I'm standing here alone<em>_  
>I'm learning how to live life on my own<em>

La pluie s'arrête peu à peu.  
>Je me redresse.<br>Je dois avancer.  
>Ne plus penser à eux.<br>Ne plus penser à Lui.  
>Je m'essuie les yeux qui m'ont valu tant de représailles.<br>Regard trop glacial.  
>Regard trop moqueur.<br>Sauf avec Lui.

_Lied too much__  
>I think that I've had enough<em>_  
>Am I too much<em>_  
>He said that he's had enough<em>

Les nuages dans le ciel s'enlèvent, dévoilant le soleil.  
>Le soleil.<br>Même couleur que Ses cheveux.  
>Non.<br>Ne pas y penser.  
>J'avance sur le sentier.<br>J'aperçois au bout une immense porte.  
>Où suis-je ?<br>_  
>I'm standing on my own<em>_  
>Remembering the one I left at home<em>_  
>Forget about the life I used to know<em>_  
>Forget about the one I left at home<em>

Je cours sans savoir pourquoi.  
>Arrivé devant l'entrée, j'ai le souffle coupé.<br>Il est là.  
>Il me regarde.<br>Il prononce mon nom en tremblant.  
>Je Lui souris faiblement.<br>Il est tout pour moi.

_So now I'm standing here alone__  
>I'm learning how to live life on my own<em>_  
>Forget about the past I'll never know<em>_  
>Forget about the one I left at home<em>_  
><em>  
>Je ne dois pas rester.<br>Je dois continuer ma route.  
>Je ne dois jamais y retourner.<br>Alors pourquoi suis-je à Ses côtés à travers le village ?  
>Pourquoi vais-je avec Lui dans Son appartement ?<p>

_I need to run far away__  
>Can't go back to that place<em>

Il se retourne vers moi après avoir fermé la porte.  
>Et je vois les larmes souiller Son visage.<br>Il me demande pourquoi je suis parti.  
>Pourquoi suis-je parti ?<br>Je ne sais pas.  
>Je ne sais plus.<br>_  
>Forget about the past I'll never know<em>

Il me regarde.  
>Se rapproche.<p>

_Forget about the life I used to know_

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
>Et prononce trois mots que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer de sa part à mon égard.<p>

_I'm standing on my own_

Je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Allez, hop, j'enchaîne avec OMO II. A tout de suite !<p> 


End file.
